the_fuhrerreichfandomcom-20200215-history
France
The French Republic (French: République Française), officially the Third French Republic (French: Troisième République Française) is a country in Western Europe. Currently headed by Louis Marin, leader of the parliamentary republic and part of the French Social Conservative Party. France is bordered to the north by the English Channel; to northwest by Belgium, Luxembourg, and The Rhine; to the west by the Bay of Biscay; to the south by Nationalist Spain and Socialist Spain; to the southeast by Italy; and to the east by Switzerland and Germany. With the second largest colonial empire, France occupies a large part of Africa and territory in Asia such as Phoenicia, Indochina or islands in the Pacific. The French Republic is the great victor of the Great War, although this victory was won at a heavy cost. United during the war by their desire for revenge against Germany and to take back Alsace and Lorraine, the French divided because they no longer had a providential man to guide the Republic. History (1870-1936) The Third Republic After the collapse of the Second French Empire during the Franco-Prussian war, the Third French Republic was proclaimed. Early on, the Third Republic suffered because of civil unrest, the establishment of the Paris Commune, and occupation at the hands of the Prussians. In the years that followed, the early governments of the Third Republic considered re-establishing the monarchy, but there were many disagreements among the French, debating the rightful occupant of the throne. After the failure to reach a middle ground, and the French Constitutional Laws of 1875, the provisional government instead became the permanent government of France. From then on, the republican regime accomplished a remarkable work in the field of education and in that of the organization of fundamental liberties. Little by little, a State is created where laicity and democracy become fundamental values. At the same time, France enlarged territories conquered in Africa and Asia. But the Republic remains weakened by the instability of the parties, discredited by scandals, shaken by crises like that provoked by General Boulanger, and deeply divided during the Dreyfus Affair. The opinion and the leaders also continue to ring in Revenge on the humiliation of 1870. Also, when an Austrian archduke is assassinated in Sarajevo, in 1914, the government embarks on the Great War. This results in 6 years during which the "Poilus" undergo in their trenches the rigors of a frightful conflict. The Great War On the 28th of July, 1914, exactly 43 years later, France had its opportunity when the Great War had broken out. Despite facing heavy resistance from its German foe, France was able to hold out due to the use of trench warfare, when the Germans finally enacted the Schlieffen Plan which saw Germany invade neutral Belgium. Because an its obligations to Belgium through the Treaty of London of 1839, Britain was forced to enter the war on the side of the Entente. While France had had many close calls during the war, such as the Miracle of Marne which saw the French successfully defend Paris against the German attack, it eventually managed to fight off Germany until 1920, when an armistice was signed between the Entente and the Central powers. Post-war Era Following the end of the Great War, France regained Alsace-Lorraine, which had been lost to Germany following the Franco-Prussian War, a Rhenish puppet State was created to ensure that France could defeat the German menace at a moments notice, and the former German colonies of Cameroon and part of the German Gold Coast were given to France. In November 1933, the Rhine declared an independent state under the Allied High Commission of Rhineland, although France retains a strong influence in the region. Despite everything seemingly going well for France, old rivalries with Britain flared up, yet again, and saw the Entente split into two factions; the Continental Entente led by France, and the Imperial Protection Alliance, led by Britain. After the victory of Adam Dressler‘s Valkist party in Germany in 1933 after what appeared to be a coup d'etat, the French Republic and Great Britain planned to intervene in the country after this illegal seizure of power. To quell this threat Dressler called an emergency election in which the Valkist Party won in a landslide which Dressler argued was the German people "using their right to Self-Determination". The French backed down officially but would continue to support dissidents within Germany to undermine Valkist Rule. Seeing the danger represented by a Germany led by the Valkist Dressler, the French Republic under Paul Reynaud rule began to carry out a massive rearmament and to reconstitute a powerful army, despite the great difficulties that it faces. France in 1936 France also faces numerous problems at home and abroad. Since the Great War was mostly fought in France, the French Republic now faces a demographic problem in which it has a shortage of 18-25-year-olds. In addition, the army has grown stagnant, resisting reform. Furthermore, the German menace has been rising under the Valkist Adam Dressler, who has quickly consolidated power, promising to "right the wrongs" of the Great War. 1936 is also the year of the great colonial exhibition organized by the French authorities. This exhibition aims to show the French colonial power to the world. Cerains say that this exhibition aims to lower the enemies hereditary of the French Republic: the United Kingdom and Germany. In spite of the end of the Great War, the struggle continues in other areas against the enemies of the Grande Nation. Politics In 1936 the Republic is headed by social conservatives represented by Paul Reynaud of the Republican Federation which is part of a right-wing coalition (FR-ADR-PR) "The Blue Horizon". , President of France.]] The elections of 1936 will change the French political life and will see the victory of the left-wing colony (PR-PRS-SFIO) called the "Lefty Cartel" , be that of the right-wing coalition (FR-ADR-PR), or we will see the advent of new political leadership and political forces that can change the face of the Nation. President of France: Pierre-Étienne Flandin Prime Minister of France: Joachim Prince de Murat Minister of Foreign Affairs: Pierre Pfimlin Minister of Finance and National Economy: Antoine Henri Queille Minister of Interior and Security: Paul Coste Floret Head of Intelligence: Roger Lantenois French Political Parties: , PSF leader.]] '-Union collectiviste, UC' (Vanguardists) '-Parti Collectiviste Français, PCF' (Collectivists) '-Section Française de l'Internationale Ouvrière, SFIO '(Libertarian Socialist) '-Parti Républicain-Socialiste, PRS' (Social Democrat) '-Parti Radical, PR '(Social Liberals) '-Alliance Républicaine Démocratique, ARD' (Market Liberals) '-Fédération Républicaine, FR '(Social Conservatives) '-Gouvernement Militaire' (Authoritarian Democracy) '-Action Française' (Paternal Autocrats) '-Parti Social Français, PSF '(National Populists) '-Rassemblement National Populaire, RNP' (Valkists) Military Victorious exit of the Great War, the French army displays pride following their victory over the Central Power. The regression of the French military power was seen during the French intervention in the Rif in May 1924. The lack of communication and inefficient leadership caused a friendly fire from the French to the Spanish troops. This event affected Franco-Spanish relations. Some military executives and famous generals believe that the current parliamentary system is obsolete and that a reform of the French Republic in a more authoritarian sense is the way to face the events that may appear. This is the case for Marshal Philippe Pétain and his entourage including the French theorist of Mass mechanization, Colonel Charles De Gaulle. But also Colonel François de La Rocque head of the Parti Social Français, National-Populist. Army The French Republic to the second largest army in Europe (52 divisions) with modern equipment. The main problem is that the doctrine is obsolete and the army is short of men. A new doctrine must be rethought and the problem demographic also. Navy The French Republic to the second largest navy in Europe behind the British (137 warships). After the war the French tried to equalize British naval power without success. But their power is formidable. the ships of butter can be improved allowing a better force of projection of the national navy in the world. Air Force The French Republic to the second largest air force in Europe (1115 aircraft). The air force can be extended and improved by improving the industry and air production. It is mainly composed of fighters, naval bombers and tactical bombers. Chief of the General Staff: Charles Huntziger Chief of the Armed Forces: Francois de La Rocque (President of the Parti Social Français, National-Populist) Commander-in-Chief of the French Navy: Jean Francois Darlan Commander-in-Chief of the French Air Force: Jean Mermoz (Member of the Parti Social Français, National-Populist) The French army has many senior officers (General) to lead his armies to fight and defend the homeland: Marshal: -Philippe Pétain -Alphonse Georges -Louis Franchet d'Espèrey -Charles Huntziger General: -Charles De Gaulle -Jean de Lattre de Tassigny -Alphonse Juin -Philippe Leclerc de Hauteclocque -Marie-Pierre Kœnig -Maurice Janin -Maxime Weygand -Jean Flavigny -Aime Doumenc -Marcel Garchery -Paul Legentilhomme -George Blanchard -Henry Freydenberg -Georges Catroux -Pierre Billotte -René Olry -Gaston Billotte -Jean Touzet of the Vigier -Henri-Rol Tanguy -Georges Loustaunau-Lacau -Edgar de Larminat -Antoine Béthouart -Jacques Massu Admiral: -Francois Darlan -Jean-Marie Charles Abrial -Thierry d'Argenlieu -Jean Ducoup -Emile Muselier See also : -The Rhine -French Equatorial Africa -French West Africa -French Phoenicia -French Indochina -Protectorate of Morocco -Protectorate of TunisiaCategory:Countries Category:European countries Category:Continental Entente